Halloween: 666
by blabby779
Summary: Millions of years into the future, a team of students discover the dead bodies of Michael Myers and his niece, Jamie Lloyd and decide to clone them.


-FADE IN:  
  
DARKNESS.  
  
A scream rises to an ominous crescendo as we SHOCK CUT INTO - MONTAGE of fast moving clips. Death, destruction, fear. All images taken from the previous HALLOWEEN films. AGAIN, DARKNESS.  
  
OPEN ON:  
  
The year is 7986. The place is EARTH II. Barren, void of life, a hazardous and violent planet. The sky is blood red with spiked clouds of dark gray. It is beautiful, but frighteningly foreign.  
  
BLUE LIGHTNING CRACKLES as several figures rush through a DUST STORM below.  
  
Small groups of people, wearing thick dusters, goggles and masks, work nearby. Some dig in the cracked earth, others take assorted readings with strange devices.  
  
This is an archeological expedition.  
  
INT. DARK PLACE  
  
The dust storm rages outside. Two figures are looking closely at a small object buried in the dirt. One of them pulls a device out of their pouch and slowly, gently picks up the object. The other uses a magnetic tool to remove the dirt.  
  
FEMALE VOICE Careful . . .  
  
MALE VOICE I know.  
  
They take off their masks and goggles. They are both young. ADRIENNE - female (17) - watches as STONEY - male (18) - studies the object closely.  
  
STONEY (reading) Not guaranteed, if used after 2198.  
  
CLOSE UP of the object. It's an unopened condom.  
  
ADRIENNE Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
They both SMILE as Stoney rips open the condom and Adrienne tears off her clothes.  
  
PULL BACK TO REVEAL  
  
They are in a mini-van. It rocks violently from the raging storm outside and from the raging lust inside.  
  
BACK INSIDE THE VAN.  
  
ADRIENNE (breathless) What about Jeanine?  
  
STONEY is desperately trying to take off her bra.  
  
STONEY It's over between us. You're the only one for me!  
  
INT. DARK CORRIDOR  
  
A rusty metal ladder. Debris everywhere. Half inch layers of dust cover everything. Dead. Lifeless.  
  
  
  
SUDDENLY,  
  
black FIGURES can be seen walking into a small ship.  
  
INT. SHIP  
  
Inside the ship are many wires and handles that only professionals would handle. The FIGURES we had seen before enter this room, wearing thick dusters, goggles and masks. They take them off and we see that they are, too, young.  
  
PIERCE TAYLER - male (17) - is one of them.  
  
He turns his attention to a Captain who is driving this ship.  
  
PIERCE (to Captain) Next stop please.  
  
CAPTAIN Yes, Sir.  
  
ESTABLISHING SHOT-THE SHIP  
  
As it takes off to its next location.  
  
INT. SHIP  
  
We are back inside the ship. The rest of the FIGURES take off their equipment.  
  
The next person we see is JEANINE AIRAZ - female - same age.  
  
JEANINE Next stop?  
  
PIERCE Earth. We need to research the artifacts of the lost planet. Who knows? Maybe we'll find something interesting.  
  
JEANINE Like what?  
  
MAN'S VOICE (o.c.) A body.  
  
The new man we have just met is THORGAN WEST - male (19).  
  
THORGAN It could happen.  
  
Thorgan turns around and takes a seat, BUCKLING up as he does.  
  
JEANINE Whatever.  
  
Jeanine does the same as Pierce does, too.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. VAN  
  
Stoney and Adrienne are going at it passionately.  
  
SUDDENLY,  
  
a KNOCK is heard at the van. Stoney and Adrienne JUMP.  
  
The van door SLIDES open to reveal PIERCE, THORGAN, and JEANINE staring BLANKLY at the couple.  
  
JEANINE Well, well, well. Look what we have here. An asshole fucking a bitch.  
  
Stoney SIGHS.  
  
PIERCE Come on, you two.  
  
Stoney and Adrienne are both covered by a blanket, Stoney on top of Adrienne. They, too, SIGH as they grab their clothes.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
An old Earth. This planet has been lost in time. Dirt and silt cover its oceans and islands. INT. DARK ROOM  
  
This room is not a room. It is a storage shed used to store bodies. Dust and cobwebs fill the room as PIERCE, JEANINE, THORGAN, STONEY, and ADRIENNE walk in, holding flashlights and wearing their goggles and masks.  
  
PIERCE is seen wondering around, holding and shining the flashlight everywhere. Jeanine walks over to one of the sheds and shines the light on it. A label is seen on the front. It reads:  
  
MICHAEL MYERS.  
  
JEANINE Hey, guys. Come look at this.  
  
The gang walks over to her and looks at the label.  
  
STONEY Should we open it?  
  
THORGAN Why the hell not? Bring it back to the ship, have a couple of beers-  
  
PIERCE Thorgan!  
  
THORGAN What?  
  
Silence.  
  
PIERCE Let's open it.  
  
Pierce grabs a long metal cane and BANGS it onto the shed. It opens QUICKLY.  
  
The gang peers into it SLOWLY. A BLACK zipped-up bag is seen inside. Something is in the bag.  
  
THORGAN Cool...  
  
STONEY What are we waiting for?  
  
Pierce STOPS him.  
  
PIERCE Wait. Let's take it back to the ship and then we'll experiment on it there. Understood?  
  
They all NOD.  
  
PIERCE All right. Help me with this.  
  
Slowly and carefully, they take the bag out of the shed and hold it up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SPACE-ESTABLISHING SHOT  
  
The small ship makes its way towards another ship, but as we can see, the ship that they are heading for is very LARGE.  
  
INT. KAY-X SHIP  
  
A door SLIDES open as the gang holds the unzipped bag. They QUICKLY make their way to the CAMERA.  
  
PROFESSOR SLUNG - male - (32) - SUDDENLY appears with them.  
  
PROFESSOR What did we find today?  
  
THORGAN A body!  
  
Pierce stares at Thorgan with a WARNING sign upon his face.  
  
THORGAN What did I do this time?  
  
Thorgan SMILES as Adrienne stops dead in her tracks.  
  
ADRIENNE Thorgan, do us all a favor and go back to the mother ship.  
  
THORGAN Only if you come with me, Adrienne.  
  
Thorgan licks his tongue out at Adrienne, as a sexual reference.  
  
ADRIENNE In your dreams, asshole.  
  
Thorgan SIGHS.  
  
VOICE (o.c.) Wait! We got another body over here.  
  
The gang turns to see another BLACK zipped-up bag. CAMERA moves in on it: It is motionless and frozen in time.  
  
STONEY (to Pierce) So?  
  
Silence.  
  
Pierce thinks. PIERCE Let's take both of 'em to the lab and then we'll figure out what to do next.  
  
They start to take off when  
  
PROFESSOR Wait, wait...  
  
PIERCE What?  
  
Professor Slung stares back at the two bags.  
  
PROFESSOR Just what do you intend to do with these bodies, Pierce? Are you gonna put them is some kind of museum?  
  
Pierce is SILENT.  
  
PIERCE No.  
  
PROFESSOR Then what are you gonna do? They're both dead.  
  
More SILENCE.  
  
PROFESSOR I have an idea.  
  
THORGAN What is it now? Sell 'em to helpless aliens looking for a playmate?  
  
Thorgan looks at Adrienne after this. She is DISGUSTED.  
  
PROFESSOR What if...you could clone them?  
  
They all stare at the Professor. They obviously think he is crazy. The Professor SMILES as if he wants the bodies to stand in a museum himself.  
  
JEANINE Professor, that's a great idea...but how do you know it will even work? The science of cloning humans hasn't even occurred yet.  
  
ADRIENNE Actually, human cloning is possible. With just the right models and chemicals we could pull this off. That is, if you'll let me.  
  
Pierce, Stoney, Jeanine, and Thorgan STARE at Adrienne and SMILE. It is obviously possible.  
  
STONEY Hell yeah! Have a couple of lifeless humans wondering the corridors of this station using their own two feet again? Adrienne that's brilliant!  
  
PROFESSOR Brilliant? Let's not forget I was the one with this brilliant idea. Besides, you're just students. Only god knows what you five could whip up.  
  
Professor Slung leaves. Everyone looks at Adrienne.  
  
ADRIENNE He had a nasty childhood.  
  
INT. LAB ONE_LATER  
  
The two bodies are both laid down onto a large soft bed. As we can see, one of them is someone who will haunt our dreams forever:  
  
MICHAEL MYERS.  
  
His white mask is glowing in the light.  
  
Adrienne, Stoney, Jeanine, and Pierce walk around, STARING at the two bodies.  
  
The other body is a young woman in her teens. She is JAMIE LLOYD, Michael's young niece we had seen earlier in previous films. She has developed into a beautiful woman. Some scars cover her face.  
  
PIERCE (looking at Michael) What's with the mask?  
  
ADRIENNE I don't know.  
  
They all SHRUG.  
  
ADRIENNE Could someone please hand me the needle?  
  
Pierce turns to a small table and grabs a large NEEDLE.  
  
PIERCE Here.  
  
He hands Adrienne the needle.  
  
ADRIENNE Thanks you. Now if you excuse me, I work better alone.  
  
They all look at each other and SHRUG. They leave the lab. Adrienne turns back to the two dead bodies. She SIGHS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HALLWAY_HOURS LATER  
  
Pierce, Stoney, Thorgan, and Jeanine wait in the hallway, standing next to the metal sliding door to the lab. They are all tired.  
  
JEANINE What time is it? Cause I'm gonna brake down that door if she doesn't get her ass out here.  
  
Stoney looks at his wristwatch. At least some things haven't changed since our generation.  
  
STONEY It's fifteen after thirteen.  
  
Well, at least some things haven't changed.  
  
JEANINE (sighs an angry sigh) I cannot wait another minute.  
  
THORGAN If I don't see any dead bodies soon, there's gonna be another dead body on this ship.  
  
PIERCE The bodies are already dead. Why would you want to see them anyway?  
  
THORGAN What can I say? Bodies are cool.  
  
STONEY (to Thorgan) Not yours.  
  
Thorgan turns around. He is ANNOYED.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lab SLIDES OPEN. Adrienne steps out, wearing two rubber gloves. Each glove is covered with blood.  
  
PIERCE Who knew cloning could be so...bloody?  
  
Adrienne looks at Stoney and Jeanine.  
  
ADRIENNE Well, it's complete. It's gonna take a while before they re-awake.  
  
THORGAN We don't get to see any bodies? That sucks!  
  
They all STARE.  
  
JEANINE You have serious mental problems, Thorgan.  
  
THORGAN Jeanine, I'm not the one with the fake breasts.  
  
Jeanine's mouth DROPS OPEN.  
  
JEANINE Thorgan! I cannot believe you! You are such an asshole!  
  
Thorgan CHUCKLES.  
  
PIERCE You have fake breasts?  
  
JEANINE Don't make such a big deal about it. Cause you aren't getting a look.  
  
Jeanine EXITS, leaving Adrienne, Pierce, Stoney, and Thorgan alone, SHOCKED.  
  
PIERCE So how long until we see some bodies?  
  
ADRIENNE About a week. Maybe two. It depends on the medicine. It can go through the body at a slow rate, or a high rate, which would cause it to go even faster.  
  
STONEY How faster?  
  
ADRIENNE One week. But I don't know how fast or slow it will continue.  
  
PIERCE Well, at least we'll be able to bring 'em back, that's all I'm say'n.  
  
Jeanine comes back, barely poking her head in.  
  
JEANINE Yeah. Maybe when they come back I'll have my very own shopping buddy.  
  
THORGAN Besides your breasts?  
  
Jeanine walks off, holding up her middle finger at Thorgan.  
  
THORGAN I think she likes me.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ADRIENNE'S ROOM_LATER  
  
Adrienne sits on a very large bed as a knock at her door is heard. She calls out  
  
ADRIENNE Come in.  
  
Her metal door SLIDES OPEN as we see Stoney standing there. He walks over to her.  
  
STONEY Hey.  
  
ADRIENNE (smiles) Hey...  
  
He glides his hand up her legs as she pushes back, ANNOYED.  
  
ADRIENNE Stoney, you're a sex maniac.  
  
STONEY Yeah, but I'm crazy for you.  
  
Stoney GROWLS as he kisses her.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PIERCE'S ROOM_SAME  
  
Pierce looks outside a huge window, staring BLANKLY at the stars. He turns around. We see Jeanine lying on his bed, reading a very old edition of "Seventeen Magazine".  
  
JEANINE (still reading) Are you okay?  
  
PIERCE I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
JEANINE Your new attitude about this clone thing has gotten you a little bit freaked out, if you know what I'm saying.  
  
PIERCE I'm not freaked out.  
  
JEANINE Sure you're not. What are you gonna do when the bodies awake, anyway?  
  
PIERCE I'm not sure.  
  
JEANINE Typical.  
  
Pierce SIGHS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ORBIT AROUND OLD EARTH - LATE  
  
THE SHUTTLE maneuvers through the junk that now floats in orbit. Old satellites, the front quarter of a Space Shuttle, etc. INT. SHUTTLE COCKPIT  
  
NUVIOUS GARGLE - male - (44) navigates through metal debris as he grabs a radio mike.  
  
NUVIOUS This is Beowulf approaching from sector fifteen.  
  
BERNIE (V.O.) Proceed with docking.  
  
INT. DOCKING BAY  
  
The shuttle doors open revealing Nuvious and six E-X GRUNTS standing with weapons at the ready.  
  
NUVIOUS Assholes. Bringing two dead bodies aboard.  
  
PROFESSOR (o.c.) Those assholes are still students.  
  
Nuvious turns to see Professor Slung standing next to him.  
  
NUVIOUS I-I'm sorry, Sir.  
  
PROFESSOR Don't worry about it. By the time those bodies awake, we'll make more money off of asteroids.  
  
NUVIOUS What do you mean awake?  
  
PROFESSOR Cloning. The students are cloning them.  
  
They both SMILE.  
  
INT. LABS  
  
Dark, quiet, until the lights glare on.  
  
GLASS JARS filled with some of the strangest creatures ever seen cover the back wall. Adrienne walks in, coming to check out the bodies. She is not alone. Nuvious follows her along with Stoney.  
  
NUVIOUS Take both of the bodies to Lab Two.  
  
ADRIENNE Nuvious, this is my find. My project. I want to be in here.  
  
NUVIOUS I know, dear, but this is too big a discovery.  
  
ADRIENNE But, I want . . .  
  
NUVIOUS This is a discovery that we will all share. We have to work as a team. Now go. Stoney, go with her.  
  
Stoney takes Adrienne by the hand and they EXIT, pushing Michael with them.  
  
NUVIOUS (to himself) Have I told you guys how much I love this class?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
Adrienne and Stoney push Michael into the lab. LAB TWO is smaller and less high-tech than LAB one. They shove Michael onto an EXAM TABLE.  
  
ADRIENNE Fucking Nuvious! Thinks he can push me aside. This is my find!  
  
She looks at Michael's UPCOMING clone body. The white mask is coming fast.  
  
STONEY (looking at Michael) I didn't think it would come this fast...You know, even though we both found this guy, I'll let you take the credit. Just as long as I get a little company today in bed...  
  
Stoney nibbles at Adrienne's ear.  
  
ADRIENNE Oh gee, thanks Stoney. And yes, please put an empty spot in your bed today because I will be there.  
  
STONEY No problem. Plus, you're into this shit.  
  
Stoney leaves Adrienne alone with Michael as he starts to form even more.  
  
STONEY (from down the hall) I'll save you a spot!  
  
INT. LAB ONE  
  
Nuvious stares at Jamie. Her face is a beautiful rose. Stoney ENTERS.  
  
STONEY I hope you're happy.  
  
NUVIOUS I am. You need to learn all there is to know about our two guests before I make my winning speech.  
  
STONEY Yeah, right. No one would give you a prize. You're an asshole.  
  
NUVIOUS Your comment is duly noted.  
  
STONEY Is she stable?  
  
Nuvious overlooks the body one more time.  
  
NUVIOUS She is stable and cell reconstruction has begun.  
  
STONEY Looks like she'll be coming more sooner than we think.  
  
NUVIOUS No shit.  
  
Silence  
  
STONEY Now what?  
  
NUVIOUS We wait. I need about fifteen. Call me if there are any changes. If she farts I want a full report.  
  
STONEY You think I want to hear that kind of shit?  
  
Nuvious SMILES and EXITS.  
  
INT. STONEY'S ROOM  
  
Stoney enters his room with Jeanine.  
  
JEANINE Adrienne?! Of all people!  
  
STONEY You're jealous.  
  
JEANINE Adrienne?!  
  
STONEY It's over between us. You're the one I want.  
  
Jeanine pulls off her shirt.  
  
JEANINE Bed!  
  
A bed slides out from the wall, hitting Stoney in the back of the legs, causing him to fall on the bed. Jeanine straddles him. Stoney grabs her. The two fall into a feverish kiss.  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
Adrienne sits down, overlooking the body. It has reached the point of having hips. She turns on a computer monitor.  
  
ADRIENNE Prepare organ vats.  
  
She SMILES.  
  
INT. NUVIOUS' ROOM  
  
Nuvious types RAPIDLY at computer keys as NEVE FLOORES - (female) - (26) - walks in.  
  
NEVE Are you ready to get it on, Nuvious?  
  
He turns.  
  
NUVIOUS Only if you're good and ready.  
  
NEVE I have been ready for the last two seconds.  
  
NUVIOUS I'm sorry, Neve. I'm not in the mood.  
  
NEVE You are such a sick puppy.  
  
She pulls off her shirt and her bra. Nuvious stares at her BREASTS.  
  
NUVIOUS I guess we could give it a shot.  
  
INT. STONEY'S ROOM  
  
Stoney and Jeanine lie on his bed under the covers naked. They kiss hard.  
  
JEANINE Wait, wait.  
  
They STOP.  
  
STONEY Why? We were doing so well, too.  
  
JEANINE Are you sure it's over between you and Adrienne? Because I saw you with her earlier this morning.  
  
STONEY We had a fight. Now can we please continue?  
  
She SMILES. They continue.  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
Adrienne stands over Michael's body. She watches as his legs start to grow.  
  
INT. NUVIOUS' ROOM  
  
Neve rips off Nuvious' shirt. He smiles.  
  
NEVE Are you sure about this one, Sir?  
  
NUVIOUS Oh yeah...  
  
INT. STONEY'S ROOM  
  
Jeanine rolls on top of Stoney and whispers into his ear.  
  
JEANINE How bad do you want it?  
  
Stoney gets his arms free and rolls on top of her.  
  
INT. LAB ONE  
  
Pierce enters the room to examine Jamie's body. Her body is complete. Her eyes are closed. Pierce SMILES as he sees her. SUDDENLY, her eyes start to open very SLOWLY. Reflections of lights bounce off from the glass box she lies in.  
  
She sees Pierce, and by now, we can see her GASPING and SCREAMING, but we hear no sound. Pierce presses a couple of buttons and the glass OPENS. Jamie sits up, gasping and breathing very heavily. Her scars are gone.  
  
JAMIE Who are you?  
  
PIERCE (smiles) Have a good sleep?  
  
Jamie looks down and gets off of the bed. She can walk. She looks around and sees a small window leading to space. She turns back to Pierce.  
  
JAMIE Where the hell am I? PIERCE You're on the KAY-X SHIP. Everything is fine. We found you back on Earth 1-  
  
JAMIE Earth 1? What do you mean? Is there an Earth 2?  
  
PIERCE Yes. That's where we are heading now. It will be okay. Just tell me your name. It's gonna be a while before we reach Earth 2.  
  
Silence.  
  
Jamie is still trying to make sense of all this.  
  
JAMIE I...I'm-I'm Jamie. Jamie Lloyd.  
  
PIERCE I'm Pierce. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. Come on. Follow me.  
  
INT. SITTING ROOM_LATER  
  
Everybody sits on a large couch:  
  
ADRIENNE, STONEY, THORGAN, JEANINE, NUVIOUS, PROFESSOR SLUNG, AND NEVE.  
  
Pierce enters with a half SMILING Jamie Lloyd.  
  
PIERCE Well, everybody. Here's one clone.  
  
Jamie turns to Pierce. She doesn't understand.  
  
JAMIE Clone?  
  
PIERCE Yeah. We had to find some way to bring you back. So we cloned you.  
  
JAMIE So, you're telling me I am a fucking class project!?  
  
Everybody STARES.  
  
THORGAN I like her already.  
  
ADRIENNE She's a little shocked is all. (to Jamie) Let's go into the lab. We need to do some tests and I have some questions...  
  
JAMIE I'm not going anywhere.  
  
More silence.  
  
ADRIENNE I know this is hard for you. But it's gonna be okay.  
  
JAMIE What year is it?  
  
PIERCE Well...that's the hard part.  
  
JAMIE What year is it? Tell me, please.  
  
Silence.  
  
NUVIOUS The year is 7986. We live on a small planet called Earth 2, which is where we are headed. I'm Nuvious. And just listen to Adrienne, okay? You're gonna be fine. We all promise that.  
  
JAMIE Well...I could never back down from a promise.  
  
They all SMILE at her.  
  
ADRIENNE I'm gonna take her to the lab now. If that's okay with you, Jamie.  
  
JAMIE Whatever you need to do.  
  
Adrienne and Jamie EXIT, leaving everybody SHOCKED.  
  
THORGAN That's sucky! Now I don't like her anymore!  
  
PIERCE She can kick your ass if you're not careful, Thorgan.  
  
The gang leaves the room without Thorgan. He stares and FLOPS onto a couch.  
  
QUICK CUT TO:  
  
INT. ADRIENNE'S ROOM  
  
Adrienne stands in her room, looking at Jamie, who sits on a small stool.  
  
ADRIENNE Before the questions, why don't we get you fixed up? Clean you up, I mean. I'm not saying you look bad, but if I were you, I would rather take a shower than smell like shit.  
  
JAMIE Yeah, I guess so.  
  
ADRIENNE Good. If you like, you can borrow some of my clothes. JAMIE Okay. Thanks.  
  
Adrienne SMILES at Jamie.  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
Michael's new body has now reached the point of everything. He has his mask, his legs, feet, arms, hands, and fingers. His eyes are closed. No one knows when he will soon awake.  
  
EXT. ESTABLISHING SHOT-KAY-X SHIP  
  
INT. BEDROOM  
  
Jamie, now all clean, lies down on a large bed, under the covers. She stares BLANKLY at a small window. She doesn't blink.  
  
Her door SLIDES OPEN as we see Pierce enter, holding a plate of food.  
  
PIERCE I'm sorry. Did I wake you?  
  
Jamie sits up.  
  
JAMIE Not at all.  
  
PIERCE Good. I thought that after a few years that you might have a bit of an appetite.  
  
He puts the food on a small table and moves to the window.  
  
PIERCE I hope you like your room.  
  
JAMIE I love it. It's fine. You guys did enough. Really.  
  
PIERCE Well, I'm glad.  
  
Jamie looks up at the ceiling and stares BLANKLY.  
  
PIERCE Do you mind if I ask you something?  
  
JAMIE Sure, go ahead.  
  
Pierce walks over to her and sits down on the bed beside Jamie. He looks down and bites his lip.  
  
PIERCE How...How did you die?  
  
Silence.  
  
Jamie looks down. It is tragic. She looks back up at Pierce's pale face.  
  
JAMIE One night, I was out with a friend of mine...and we were just driving home from a night at a club.  
  
Silence.  
  
JAMIE (continuing) She was driving. And she was drunk...And when she was driving to fast, I started to worry. I wanted to tell her to stop, but I don't know why I didn't. (fighting tears) Suddenly, we ran off a cliff. And when we were in the air, heading for the bottom, the only thing I could think about was my friends and family.  
  
She looks down and wipes her tears.  
  
PIERCE I...I am so sorry.  
  
More silence.  
  
Pierce stands up.  
  
PIERCE Well, I better get going. If you need anything, just go to the main deck. You know where that is, right?  
  
Jamie NODS. Pierce EXITS with a SMILE.  
  
Jamie is now left alone, wondering into her own world. She turns and grabs a pair of jeans. She puts her hand inside of the pocket and grabs out a small picture of LAURIE STRODE, her mother. Staring at it, she throws it down and starts to cry into her pillow.  
  
INT. SITTING ROOM  
  
Pierce enters as he sees Adrienne lying on the couch.  
  
ADRIENNE How is she?  
  
PIERCE Doing better. She's had it rough so why don't we just lay off for a couple of days, okay?  
  
ADRIENNE Fine with me. We can mess with the other dead dude.  
  
Silence. PIERCE Did you do any research on that guy at all? I mean, he seems pretty weird if you ask me.  
  
ADRIENNE Nobody asked you.  
  
JEANINE (o.c.) Do you think he's weird?  
  
He turns and looks at Jeanine.  
  
JEANINE There. I asked you.  
  
She takes a seat next to Adrienne.  
  
JEANINE So, she's doing okay?  
  
ADRIENNE Yeah. I guess.  
  
JEANINE Poor girl.  
  
Silence.  
  
PIERCE (to Adrienne) Did you do any tests on her yet?  
  
ADRIENNE No. Not yet.  
  
PIERCE Good. Like I said, we should just lay off.  
  
JEANINE Lay off? Who died and made you captain? Let's just go ahead and do the tests so I can shop!  
  
ADRIENNE Jeanine, I'm afraid it's not that simple. She will no longer be with us if we don't get some medicine for her soon.  
  
PIERCE What about that other dead guy? Michael Myers?  
  
ADRIENNE What about him?  
  
PIERCE Before he awakes, do some research on him. We don't know what he is capable of. JEANINE You don't know what Jamie's capable of, either. I mean, what if she steals something? Something of mine!  
  
PIERCE She's harmless. But, Adrienne, please do the tests now.  
  
ADRIENNE Okay, Pierce. You got it.  
  
Pierce EXITS. Jeanine stares at Adrienne.  
  
JEANINE What if she takes my shoes?  
  
Adrienne SIGHS.  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
CAMERA turns to see Michael, still in his glass box. SUDDENLY, a quiver runs down our spine as he quickly AWAKENS.  
  
INT. ADRIENNE'S ROOM  
  
The doors SLIDE OPEN as Adrienne steps inside and heads to a computer monitor. She turns it on.  
  
ADRIENNE Bingo.  
  
On the screen, a simple word is seen:  
  
SEARCH.  
  
She types in MICHAEL MYERS and hits ENTER. Quickly, hundreds of news articles appear on the screen with pictures of the white-masked evil.  
  
Titles of the headlines can be seen everywhere:  
  
BOY KILLS SISTER WITH KNIFE  
  
MICHAEL MYERS DEAD?  
  
SURVIVOR OF HALLOWEEN MURDERS DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT  
  
MICHAEL MYERS RETURNS HOME  
  
Adrienne is truly SHOCKED. She scrolls down to view the pictures. One shows Michael all alone, staring at the camera with his emotionless face and those black eyes. No expression is on his face at all. Another picture is of his family. Him and his older sister. They are both smiling. One more picture shows a bloody butcher knife.  
  
ADRIENNE (whisper) Oh my god... INT. LAB TWO  
  
Michael is still in the glass box, his eyes WIDE OPEN, staring at the lab. He cannot get out. He wants to, but there is no way. Little does the gang know how much trouble they are in.  
  
INT. JAMIE'S ROOM  
  
Jamie is now sleeping. She is moving around from something she is dreaming about...  
  
SUDDENLY,  
  
MICHAEL MYERS spreads across the screen in a very quick flash! A horrifying SCREAM can be heard in the background.  
  
Jamie AWAKES, breathing very hard. She glides her fingers through her straight hair.  
  
INT. SITTING ROOM  
  
With Pierce, Adrienne, and Jeanine still there, Jamie appears in her nightgown.  
  
PIERCE Hey...Why didn't you go to the main deck? Is something wrong?  
  
JAMIE Well, there's a back-story that I haven't been completely honest with you about.  
  
JEANINE What is it?  
  
Jamie takes at seat next to them and SIGHS. The tears start to come in.  
  
JAMIE When I was nine, my uncle killed a lot of my friends.  
  
ADRIENNE (remembers the clippings) W-What was his name?  
  
JAMIE Michael. Michael Myers.  
  
Adrienne GASPS.  
  
ADRIENNE Shit...  
  
PIERCE What is it?  
  
ADRIENNE I did the research. That other body we found? PIERCE Yeah...  
  
ADRIENNE He's Michael Myers. The world's most brutal mass murderer.  
  
Jamie QUICKLY stands up. She cannot stand up. She cannot control herself. Her mouth HANGS OPEN.  
  
JAMIE Oh my god...MICHAEL? HE'S HERE? HE'S ON THIS SHIP!?  
  
ADRIENNE Yes. Yes he is.  
  
JAMIE OH MY GOD! YOU GOTTA GET OFF THIS SHIP NOW!  
  
PIERCE Don't worry.  
  
JAMIE Don't worry? You got a killer aboard this ship and you tell me not to fucking worry!?  
  
JEANINE Calm down okay? Listen, no one is in trouble here.  
  
JAMIE Look! Just get everyone together, get off the ship... and then blow it to kingdom fucking come! That's the only way you're going to live.  
  
PIERCE You need to relax. Jamie, it's the future. We have soldiers on board, E-X Grunts, the baddest of the bad... and their weapons? I'm sure they are slightly more advanced than what you're used to.  
  
JAMIE I hope so.  
  
PIERCE I know so.  
  
They share a SMILE as a very loud BEEPING is heard.  
  
ADRIENNE SHIT!  
  
They all run out of the room. Pierce holds Jamie's hand as they leave.  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
Glass is everywhere. Michael has escaped. The alarm has stopped.  
  
ADRIENNE He-he's gone. JAMIE We gotta get off. Now!  
  
JEANINE You gotta get laid.  
  
Jamie pushes Jeanine up against a wall.  
  
JAMIE I have had just enough of your bullshit, now will you please do me a favor and shut your hole? You could be dead right now!  
  
JEANINE So could you. Now get your hands off me!  
  
Jeanine pushes Jamie off. Jamie is silent.  
  
JAMIE I lied.  
  
Everyone turns to Jamie.  
  
PIERCE What?  
  
JAMIE I didn't die like I said I did. The truth is that my uncle did come after me. And...I was impaled.  
  
ADRIENNE How? With what?  
  
JAMIE I don't know. I was screaming too loudly. I think it was a piece of farm machinery...(starts crying) I was having my baby...  
  
PIERCE That's awful!  
  
JAMIE (wipes her tears) Yeah. But now I have to worry even more. Why the hell did you recreate him?  
  
PIERCE Even better question. Why did you lie?  
  
JAMIE I didn't want to tell you about my uncle.  
  
Silence.  
  
JAMIE (whisper) You're all going to die here. All of you. Even me. Help me, god. Please help me...  
  
All eyes go to a horrifying Jamie.  
  
PIERCE (to Adrienne) Adrienne, go to the lieutenant and tell him to get everyone to the captain's quarters.  
  
ADRIENNE All right.  
  
Adrienne leaves the room.  
  
PIERCE It'll be okay. I promise.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Adrienne makes her way towards the lieutenant's office, wondering down dark hallways with doors at every corner.  
  
CRASH-BOOM!  
  
She turns, but sees NOTHING. She doesn't know whom it might be...until  
  
ADRIENNE Michael...?  
  
Nothing.  
  
ADRIENNE Michael. I know its you. Come out now!  
  
There is no movement anywhere.  
  
As she turns, she GASPS as she sees MICHAEL standing at the end of the hall. He turns his head, like a dog would to a high-pitched whistle.  
  
ADRIENNE Oh my god...  
  
Michael turns to his right and walks away. There is only DARKNESS at the end of the hall. As he returns, he holds the lieutenant by the neck. Adrienne's face is wide with terror. Michael holds him up. His feet are no longer on the ground. The lieutenant gags as he is coming close to a horrible death. Michael drops him. The lieutenant is no more.  
  
Adrienne takes off running back towards LAB TWO.  
  
INT. LAB TWO  
  
As everything was before, Adrienne ENTERS and presses a red button. The door quickly SLAMS SHUT. She has no breath left in her.  
  
PIERCE What happened?  
  
ADRIENNE Jamie's right. We have to get off this ship now. Is Bernie anywhere near by?  
  
PIERCE Not that I know of. Why? What happened?  
  
JAMIE Tell me, Adrienne. Please.  
  
Silence.  
  
ADRIENNE The lieutenant's dead. Michael choked him.  
  
Jamie has now reached hysteria, petrified beyond all reality.  
  
JAMIE Where are we gonna go?  
  
PIERCE I don't know. But don't worry, Jamie. I'll be here with you.  
  
SUDDENLY,  
  
A loud BANG is heard at the metal door. Everyone SHRIEKS as Jamie holds onto Pierce, her head buried in his chest.  
  
Adrienne comes close to the door. A small screen can be seen. Adrienne presses a few buttons and the screen comes to life. On the screen is Michael, trying to open the door. He STOPS briefly and looks at us. He can obviously see PIERCE, JAMIE, ADRIENNE, and JEANINE.  
  
Slowly, Jamie gets up and makes her way to the screen. Michael stares at her BLANKLY.  
  
JAMIE (whisper) Michael...  
  
He turns his head.  
  
Jamie's eyes start to water. We don't know why exactly, but the tears are coming soon.  
  
She quickly steps back to Pierce and wipes her tears. She doesn't want to be near Michael any longer. She knows he is dangerous and she knows he is not human.  
  
JAMIE Get us out of here.  
  
Michael is furious. He pounds on the door RAPIDLY. He wants to get in to continue his quest.  
  
Adrienne searches around for any way of escaping. Finally, she spots a door.  
  
ADRIENNE Come on!  
  
Everyone heads for the door as Michael bangs on the door even louder. The gang opens the door and steps through just in time as the metal door breaks down and Michael steps out.  
  
JAMIE Hurry!  
  
The door SLIDES CLOSED as Michael runs into it.  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR  
  
JAMIE Is everyone okay?  
  
PIERCE I'm fine. Guys?  
  
ALL Fine.  
  
They all breathe HEAVILY. Jamie WEAPS. Pierce walks over to her and rubs her back.  
  
PIERCE Everything is gonna be okay.  
  
JEANINE Yeah, right.  
  
Everyone stares at Jeanine.  
  
BACK IN THE LAB  
  
Michael turns everywhere, looking for a weapon. He turns and looks at a table completely covered with knives of all shapes and sizes. Michael reaches down and picks up a large butcher knife. It looks much like the good-old-fashioned knife he uses to slice and dice. He walks over to the door where everyone is standing.  
  
OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR  
  
Everyone stands in a long hallway that goes on forever. The walls and ceiling are colored silver. Jamie sits down on the ground while Jeanine, Pierce, and Adrienne pan around, thinking.  
  
JAMIE What are we gonna do?  
  
ADRIENNE Well, first, we need to get everyone together. But how our we going to do that? The only rooms in this hallway are storage rooms. And the rest are just plain old rooms.  
  
PIERCE There is no way we are going to get out of here alive.  
  
Pierce turns to Jamie, who strokes her hand through her short black hair.  
  
JAMIE There's gotta be a way out of here. I am not going to die. Not again, do you understa-  
  
Jamie STOPS and WINCES. She closes her eyes in pain.  
  
JEANINE What's going on? Are you okay?  
  
ADRIENNE The medicine! We need the medicine or she'll be gone in twenty-four hours!  
  
PIERCE Where is it?  
  
ADRIENNE It's in the lab where Michael is. We need to get it soon or-  
  
JEANINE Wait! If Michael needs to survive, doesn't he need the medicine, too?  
  
ADRIENNE Yes, but how are we gonna get hold of it? Michael could find it anytime. He could do anything to it!  
  
PIERCE Shit...  
  
INT. HALLWAY_SAME  
  
Only a few lights can be seen blaring from the ceiling. CAMERA turns to see THORGAN, walking down the hallway with headphones attached to his ears. He dances to a small beat when suddenly the lights FLICKER, and he slowly takes his headphones off.  
  
THORGAN Hello?  
  
CAMERA pans around the hallway, but we see nothing. An icy cold presence surrounds us.  
  
THORGAN Adrienne?  
  
Nothing.  
  
THORGAN Stoney? Pierce? Anybody?  
  
Thorgan's face seems to have forgotten about the headphones and music and is now concentrating on what seems to be the terror that has now taken over. THORGAN (turning around) Is anyone here?  
  
Thorgan breathes HEAVILY.  
  
CRASH-BOOM!  
  
Thorgan turns in a quick flash, searching everywhere. He GULPS.  
  
CAMERA VIEW-  
  
FROM BEHIND.  
  
A black FIGURE can be seen behind Thorgan. We know who it is, and there is a certain part of us that wants to yell at Thorgan to tell him to turn around. Without us telling him, Thorgan does so, and in a very slow motion, too.  
  
NORMAL VIEW  
  
Thorgan suddenly sees Michael and STOPS, trying to force a smile. He turns his attention to the knife that Michael holds tightly in his hand.  
  
THORGAN Shit...  
  
Michael stands still.  
  
THORGAN Um...  
  
Michael takes a slow step towards Thorgan.  
  
THORGAN Hi...  
  
Michael is now walking very slowly towards Thorgan, with the knife still in place in his hand. In a quick, unexpected flash, Michael lunges the knife forward.  
  
INT. SECOND HALLWAY_(cont.)  
  
In the hallway where everybody is sitting, a blood-curling scream can be heard from Thorgan. Pierce and a still-in-pain Jamie GLANCE UP.  
  
ADRIENNE Shit, Thorgan!  
  
Adrienne, without thinking, opens the silver door to  
  
INT. LAB TWO_(cont.)  
  
Adrienne, with everyone else following, runs through the lab and towards the other hallway.  
  
INT. HALLWAY_(cont.) Adrienne, Pierce, Jamie, and Jeanine run into the hallway only to discover  
  
NOTHING.  
  
ADRIENNE Thorgan? Where are you?  
  
Jamie leans down, in more pain then ever.  
  
ADRIENNE Pierce, go to the lab and get the medicine for Jamie.  
  
Pierce takes off running down the hallway. 


End file.
